Hell is for Heroes
by Sage-Summer
Summary: The world is in shambbles. All that the gundam pilots had fought for, killed for, almost died for, is being threatened by an old Enemy who has come back to haunt them, and destroy them for good. Yoai 1x2 and Trowa x My character, Chap. 3-end Trowa POV
1. All the Pretty Horses

It had been a long day, and nothing seemed to lift Harley's spirits. She had been with Relena, helping her with her decision making about whether she should go up to the L1 colony cluster and deal with the conference. Harley knew that the only reason Relena even considered the thought, was because Heero Yuy might have gone up there after the last war, and every one knew how Relena loved him. She would do anything for him. "If I do go Harley, then maybe I can help with the population proposal, and the resource satellite problem." Relena sat down in her seat and brushed out her hair. "What do you think Harley? I would like your advice." Harley sighed, "Miss Relena, you and I both know the only reason you want to go back there is to see Heero Yuy. This conference would give you the perfect alibi so Heero would not think twice about you being there, even though he still would." Relena chuckled and put her hair brush down. "You can read me like a book, and you know exactly what I think." Relena stood up and looked out her window. The site was beautiful. It looked out all over the Sanc Kingdom. All the mountains and hills and trees gave it the look of a fantasy world. "Harley, I have heard rumors from the travelers, they say that Milardo Peasecraft and Noin are at colony 124534-0045, in the L3 colony cluster." Relena glanced at Harley. "Maybe while I am at this conference you should go see for yourself. This way we can find out if they are still alive, and you don't have to be around Heero." Harley shuttered at the word Heero. Heero and she, maybe be brother and sister, but their minds were completely different. No one could tell they were related not even themselves. Heero was a loner and hated when others got in his way, Harley although a loner didn't mind the company of others. For the last year or so, Harley has been trying to for get about Heero and keep her mind on her job. She wished that she never found out about her heritage. Ever since the beginning she has always been in his shadow, always behind the scene. She knew about all the gundam pilots, but none of them knew about her, not until the very end of the last war. "Miss Relena, as much as I agree with you, my duty is to protect you. I can't let you get hurt. Not again." "I will be alright Harley. Heero will be there, he will protect me." "Relena you can not be serious. Heero rather see all of us dead, especially you. You're the one that is always making him feel.human. He hates that." Relena sighed and nodded, "Yes, I know, but I can not stop thinking about him." "You have a duty to your country as I to you. Heero might just get in the way of that." Relena sighed knowing how right Harley was, but not listening to a thing she was saying. She did not want to believe it. She wanted to believe that Heero loved her. She glanced at the teddy bear that he had given her on her sixteenth birthday, and remembered the smile on his face. "I am sorry, I but have to see him, just one last time, please understand." Harley looked away from Relena. She did understand even though she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was to see Trowa Barton again. "Alright Relena, enjoy. I will find out as much as I can about Zechs and Noin." With that Harley nodded and departed.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, as he put his mask back on about to get ready for another performance. He loved his new found freedom, but knew it would never last. He was a soldier and all a solider was good for was to fight.  
  
He sighed and went on his way. Catherine smiled as she ran to his side. "Trowa, the crowds always do love you. You have always been what they come to see. A fearless clown." She chuckled and wrapped her arm with him. "Trowa is good to have you back with us." Trowa turned his head towards her and smiled. "It is great to be back Cathy. I just don't know how long it is going to last."  
  
"What do you mean Trowa?" "I know that this peace will never last and as long as I am able I am going to fight." Catherine sniffled a bit and let go. "But Trowa." He said nothing as he wanted away from her and on to the platform, where the crowd began to scream and cheer for the fearless clown. Cathy ran behind him holding the knives in her hand. The crowd knew what was coming and could not wait to see it. Cathy on the other hand gripped the knives harder in her hand, as Trowa reached the cross. The ring master pulled the ropes tight around Trowa's wrist. All the circus members knew the routine and nothing was going to happen, besides the crowds going wild at the end of it. Trowa gave a slight nod, signaling Catherine to start. His eye focused ahead, ready to be fearless for the crowd that was until he glanced around the crowd. A face stood out from all the rest. It was serious, and yet had a smile. It was strong and brave and at the same time scared and unsure about the world around it. Trowa's heat skipped a beat as the first knife glided barely past his face, however his look, his mood never faltered. He kept staring at the face in the shadows remembering the last time he saw it. Its beauty and intelligence, not to mention its grace, all scorched into his mind. Another knife barely missing his left cheek. Catherine knew something was up. Trowa never acted so worried, or.unsure before. She threw another knife above his head. As usual it just barely missed. Two more knives to go, she thought staring at Trowa's face. She chucked another knife just under his right here, and another one just below the left ear. The crowd went wild with screams and cheers, as the Ring Master untied the restraints and patted Trowa on the back. "Well done Trowa, well done. Now go get ready for the lion taming," said the Ring Master. Trowa nodded, and glanced back up at the crowd. The face was gone.  
  
Harley smiled as she departed from the rafter seats. She passed a couple of kids who argued about who was going to be who. The two boys argued about who was going to be the clown while the little girl said the knife thrower was the best one. Harley smiled at the innocence, as she walked by, making her way to the practice tent, where she hoped Trowa would be. Slowly she pulled back the curtain where the Lion sat in its cage, so a lone and wanting to once again be free roaming the wild world. Suddenly she spotted Trowa leaning forward handing a steak the Lion staring into its eyes, before speaking. "I have always been able to feel you before even show your self." He glanced towards her. Harley advanced forward. "I take it, this is work and not pleasure." Trowa rose to his feet and turned around on his heals. "I got ear that Noin and Zechs have been spotted here. I was hoping Relena would not find out, but that was just too much to hope for." "We just got here yesterday, and I have not seen or heard anything if that is what you are asking." Trowa stared at her. "Why did you really come here Harley?" Harley did not know how to answer. So what if she wanted to see Trowa again, was that a problem. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come here." "Where is Relena?" "Are you really all the concerned?" Trowa just glared at her. "She is back on colony 19598-0983, in the colony L1 cluster." "That's with Heero! Why is she there?" "Why do you think, but she was also asked to a conference there, Trowa, what is wrong?" "Hopefully Wufei will stop them before we get there." Trowa grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent. "Trowa what is going on?" "Groups called the Nufria have been starting a disturbance over there. Relena is in major jeopardy. They want Anarchy, and she along with the president of earth are stopping them from achieve that." Harley swallowed hard. "The president when to a colony of there for a vacation." "They are both going to be dead by morning." "But we don't have any way to retaliate. We destroyed our Gundams remember." "But we did not destroy the blue prints for them." Trowa pulled Harley of to another Tent, which was much larger then all the rest. Harley did not need to look inside. She knew exactly what was in there. A gundam! 


	2. Wish upon a Meteor

"Miss Relena, I am glad to see that you have interest in the problems of the colonies," replied a large man who stood around the table. He seemed to be the leader, the one who organized this conference. "There is a large population problem here, which needs to be addressed." Relena gave her elegant smile, "And what seems to be the problems, Monsieur Paeler?" "Too many Earthlings are moving to the colonies. Either we need more money to build more colonies and resource satellites, or the immigration needs to stop." A younger man stood from his seat in a fuss, and then was motioned to sit back down. "Have you discussed this with the President?" Relena asked still calm and collective. "He is the one that you really need to talk to about these problems." "Ma'am, we have tried time and time again, but he refuses. He believes that the colonies belong to him and he can run us like he runs Earth. He doesn't understand that we are working together, trying to come up with ideal solutions for both the Earth and the Colonies." "I understand your complaint Monsieur Paeler, but there is really nothing I can do except try to get the president to see what he is doing and help him change. Other then that, there is nothing that I can really do." The leader walked around the table stopping a few paces away from Relena, with a smile on his face. "Actually Miss Relena, there is something you could do to help us." Relena rose from her seat holding her hands close to her body in fear, as four men surrounded her. Two of the men grabbed her arms, as she began to flail about forcing them to work harder for her capture. "And now that you don't have that Guard to watch your back, we can use you as we please." The Man saw the shock on her eyes. "You see Miss Relena, the 'traveler' that you heard talking about your brother, he was my body guard. I notice how much time you have been looking for Milardo and I knew that you would send that wretch of a girl looking for him." "She will see that this was a trap and she will come, don't count her out of the battle yet." "I wouldn't dream about it. I am hoping she shows up in fact. She is a gundam pilot, and their mission is to protect the colonies, protect them from Earth." He began to laugh at his accomplishment, but it was cut short by a sudden pain that ran through his body. Every one looked towards the door. And there he stood, one of the best gundam pilots any had ever seen. He held a gun in his hand with smoke rising from the barrel head. "We protect that which we see fit to lay our lives on the line for." Monsieur Paeler looked at his chest; blood began to soak through his shirt. Suddenly he lost consciences and fell to the floor. All the men around the table pulled out their weapons and began to open fire. Heero Yuy however, had already grabbed Relena and was pulling her down the corridor. "You shouldn't have come here Relena!" "It is my job, no matter what the danger." "Relena you could have gotten yourself killed. Right now you are needed alive rather then dead." Heero peered around the wall, no one had started to follow them.yet. "Why did you let Harley look for Zechs?" "I did not let her, I told her to. I thought I would be safe." Heero glanced at her then began to shoot a stampede of people racing down the halls. "We need to get out of here."  
"Trowa, are you sure they are in trouble?" Harley asked sitting down in the cockpit of one of the two gundams that lay before her. She has picked the one that is more suited towards short range battling. She was not as much of an artillery person as Trowa was, and she liked hand to hand combat more then anything. She felt that when she was in close range battle it meant more, because she was closer to danger, however she still wanted her gundam to be equipped with a particle beam cannon. "If I know Paeler, Relena is already in trouble." "But what about Heero?" "What do you mean Harley?" Harley sighed, "Heero is there. He and I kept in contact. I told him about the conference. He said he already knew, but he didn't see any reason to.listen in until I mention Relena. Before I had a chance to finish talking about Noin and Zechs he had already severed the ties." "They probably where listening in." Trowa stated, as he too sat down in the gundam. Both of them flicked a couple of switches, which turned on the gundam's thrusters. Harley strapped herself down, before she set her fingers into the controls. Trowa had already establish the system's link before tying himself down as well. "Harley, go find Quatra and Wufie, they need to know." "Heero mention Duo already knew, he went to find them." Trowa nodded and lifted off, Harley took a deep breath. She thought about all the times that she had sat in a gundam's cockpit, fighting, and yet however, she still feared for the world around her. She still feared the death of people other then herself. She hated to kill and didn't when it was not needed, nonetheless, most of the time it was needed. "Trowa.I umm." Quickly she cut off. Why would she say something about it know, when it was not called for. Both of them would make it out alive. Why wouldn't they. They both made it out of the war of After Colony 195, which was far more serious. "Harley?" "Nothing, just a thought, however. Trowa, this war against the colonies and earth, it has been going on ever since the colonies where first created. It still has not stopped; we know it never will, so why do we continue to fight?" "Because, if we don't who will. The colonies and earth don't know what it is like for people such as us. We are nothing but mere soldiers and no matter what we know to be true we fight, because that all that we can do. That's all we were meant to do." "We are not meant to know anything be death. It's quite hard to go through life knowing nothing but death. However, we know life as well, that is the only reason why we are fighting. And yet, we know nothing about love, or fear." Trowa glanced at Harley before turning back the space ahead. He knew she was right. He knew what she spoke was the truth, and yet there was nothing that he could do about it. There was nothing that would change, not even his feelings for her. He shut off the communication link between them. He did not want her to see his face. Ever since he could remember he was a lost boy with out a name. But now he was that same boy, just no longer lost, or nameless. His name was Trowa Barton, and he was a gundam pilot fighting for the peace that he would die for, and he was in love with Harley, Heero's sister. Harley took a deep breath as she and Trowa set off.  
  
Heero and Relena glanced down the hall. Heero opened the chamber, he only had two bullets and nothing left to spare. There where still almost another 6 men to go through. Heero glimpse at Relena. She still didn't know how to fight, even though Harley had been there. Maybe that was the reason that she didn't know how to fight. She was always being protected.  
  
"Heero, what is wrong?" Heero didn't reply. He looked around them and saw a room that had a window. He grabbed Relena's arm and rammed into the door breaking it down. Quickly he raced towards the opening. It had been wired closed. Suddenly the door way was covered in military, and there was no way out. Heero stepped in front of Relena, ready to fight if need be. However that was not going to happen. The room began to shake as though an earth quack was hitting. The pictures and mirrors on the wall feel the ground with a crash. Relena ducked her head screaming. The troops tried to get a good stance as they feel onto one another. Heero, however, smiled thanking whatever was out there. He had been around gundams long enough to know that what they where feeling was nothing more then a gundam landing. But who was it? Suddenly the window crashed through, by a large robotic hand. "Hey I thought you could use a lift!" "Duo!" Heero lifted Relena onto the out stretched hand and then jumped on it himself. Even though he hated to be saved most of the time, this was an exception. "Thanks Duo." "No problem. However I would have liked it if you let me in on this little stunt you had planned. Two fighters are always better then one." Heero shook his head and held on to Relena, who held on to the thumb of the gundam hand. "Heero, what is going on? Why is this happening all over again?" Relena turned towards Heero; her eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to see any more death Heero." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Heero didn't do anything. He didn't even put a hand around her. 'This is how life is always going to be. If you are you going to represent Earth then you are going to have to realize that,' he thought to himself as he glanced towards the sky. Something caught his eye. It was two small objects, kind of like shooting stars, entering the colony. 


End file.
